


Virgin No More, or Xander's Been A Good Kitten

by crankylex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered"</p>
<p>This is a Xander/Drusilla sex romp. It involves stammering teenage boy hormones, and insane vampire musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin No More, or Xander's Been A Good Kitten

As Xander walked into his bedroom, he searched for hidden women. Oh, he was almost positive that the spell that Amy had cast had worn off, but you could never be too sure. He did NOT want a repeat of the Willow-in-his-bed scene.

He shuddered. It wasn't that he didn't love Willow, because he did. He would gladly tear his heart out of his chest for her, but he wasn't sure how he felt about touching her. About touching her like he would touch Cordelia. Because he was unsure, and well, hell, he *was* a teenage boy, he chose to ignore the whole issue.

Xander threw himself on his bed, which thankfully did not smell like Willow.

//Willow.//

He sighed.

//Cordelia.//

He sighed again.

//Buffy.//

He clapped a hand to his forehead.

//Drusilla.//

He sat up in bed.

//Where the hell did THAT come from?// Drusilla had kissed him. Kissed him. The Queen of the Vampires. And him. He shook his head, trying to get the sound of her singsong voice out of his head. What was it that she had said to him..."Don't fret, kitten, Mummy's here...". Whoa. Should have been an ick factor. But there wasn't.

There was just a lingering arousal. //Man, am I *warped* or what?// Getting turned on by insanity. He shuddered and turned over.

And then he fell asleep.

*****

"Xander-love, let Mummy in..." That voice. The one that currently invaded his dreams. The girlish tone that hid the demon within. He rolled over, attempting to shake the dream. And came face to face with Drusilla outside his window.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shrieked as he jumped out of bed.

Drusilla was momentarily taken aback by his shout. She looked...hurt, as though he had wounded her feelings.

That was nuts...SHE was nuts...she didn't have feelings...right?

Before he realized what he was doing, Xander stepped forward to the window. Drusilla pressed her hand against the glass, tilting her head to one side, just staring at him.

//Uhhh...Xandman,// his conscience spoke up, //I think that you are taking a little walk on the wacky side here. She's cute, granted, but she's like, *old*. Talk about May-December.//

And then, to Xander's ultimate horror, Drusilla began to cry. Not loud sobbing, but silent tears sliding down her face. He watched, mesmerized, as the blood tears traced their way over her cheeks, down to her jaw, to drip on her dress. Like every other man on the face of the earth, her tears threw him, made him feel helpless. Despite the fact that rationally he understood the concept of her being an immortal demon, she still appeared to be a young woman in distress. He had to help. It was killing him.

He reached the window and pushed it up. Drusilla stared at him.

"Um...Drusilla...what's wrong, exactly? Did you come here for a midnight snack?" Xander prayed that she hadn't. He wanted her to -- wait, that was it. In a nutshell. He wanted her. He didn't know why, didn't understand how he could be attracted to a creature so inherently evil, but he was.

The demon was well hidden as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm lonely. Spike's being ever so mean to me, because he's jealous of my Angel. And my Angel...he's still in love with the Slayer. He doesn't want to play with me. He only wants to play with the Slayer so she'll notice him and love him."

//What is it with Dead Boy? He has Buffy and Drusilla hanging on every word.// Xander's brain spun frantically, trying to explain the situation unfolding before him.

Drusilla reached a hand out to touch Xander, but was repelled by the barrier. She looked at him, her eyes searching. "You want me, don't you Xander? You want to play with Mummy..."

He opened his mouth to tell her that she was crazy and that he wanted nothing to do with her, but as he tried to say the words, he was possessed by some fit of temporary insanity. "Sure, Drusilla, we'll play. Any way you want."

//WHAT did I just SAY? Am I fucking NUTS?//

She smiled. "Can I come in, sweet?"

Xander, still in the midst of his mental crisis, reached a hand out and drew her to him, saying, "Come in, Drusilla. You're invited." She climbed in the window and stood before him.

He touched her face and was struck by a bolt of lust so strong he really didn't know how to handle it. Generally, when he felt any kind of lust whatsover, he bonded with the Five Finger Sisters and that was that. Now...he just didn't know how to handle having lust and having a willing body to receive it.

Fortunately, Drusilla was more than willing to take charge. She reached for his face, touching his cheeks. "Your face is the most beautiful poem I've ever read. It sings to me..."

Xander looked at her, having a resurgence of second, third and fourth thoughts. "Uhhh, Drusilla..."

"Shhhh, pet. It's all right. Mummy's here to make you feel all better." Abruptly, she twirled around. "Undo my dress? It binds me. I want to frolic like the animals, naked."

Instantly, Xander's hands reached to do Dru's bidding. He unbuttoned the dress quickly, amazed at his own dexterity. Wrenching the dress down, he turned her around, the velvet pooling on the floor. She stood naked before him, a dark goddess caught in the light of the moon. Her long black hair swirled around her breasts, hiding them from his view.

He pulled her towards him, feeling the pressure of her nipples as they hardened to buds against his chest. She looked up at him from underneath her lashes. Acting on some strange impulse, Xander swept her up in his arms, crossing his bedroom to lay her on his bed. He knew she was back to her full health, but she still seemed so frail and delicate. He couldn't help but think he was going to hurt her with his lust. She quickly dispelled that notion by pulling him down onto her.

"Please, love? I need you to make me feel all tingly inside. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, Drusilla. Anything you want..." He trailed off as he realized he was in one hundred percent uncharted territory. He had only the vaguest idea of what to do next. "Er, uh, um, Drusilla?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I, well, I've, you see, I..."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you a virgin, my sweet? An innocent?"

"I-i-innocent?" His voice cracked. "Well, not in the classic sense, 'cause, well, I've done *stuff*..."

Drusilla smiled up at him, and then she flipped him over so that he was on his back and she was astride him. Xander groaned as he felt the weight of her body press against his stomach. Her moisture, her coolness, seeped through the fabric of his shirt, chilling his skin. "Watch and learn, pet, because Mummy's going to teach you how this goes."

//God, I certainly hope so.//

"But first, you have on too many clothes. We need to be naked, rolling about like worms feasting on a corpse --"

Her diatribe was cut off by Xander. In self preservation, because even the merest thought of corpses would *definitely* ruin his mood, he craned his neck up to capture her lips. //At last, familiar territory.//

He kissed her lips, gently at first, then increasingly harder and harder. Suddenly, her lips parted and her tongue joined with his, twining and caressing inside of his mouth. He was distantly aware of a pulling, tugging motion on his chest, but he was so caught up in the kiss, he ignored it. It went on endlessly, a melding of tongues, and lips and teeth.

As involved in the kiss as he was, he was surprised to feel Dru's hands caressing the bare skin of his chest. He broke the kiss, looking down at his chest. His *bare* chest. She must have ripped the shirt off of him while he was otherwise occupied. Not that he cared, because the sensations of her nails scratching down his chest was more than worth it.

Concentrating on his chest, Drusilla leaned down, kissing a path from his lips to his nipples, grazing the skin in between with her tongue. Xander's hands found their way into her hair, clutching her head close to his body, willing her farther and *farther* down. She obliged, working her way to his waist, nibbling at the flesh she found exposed. Offended by the boxers she encountered in her way, she reached around him and tore them off, the cotton fabric shredding with hardly a protest.

Xander froze as his cock was liberated from his shorts. //Oh...uhhh...ohhhhhh// His mind stuttered, unable to come up with a coherent thought as Drusilla stroked his cock, using every ounce of her centuries of experience to make him harder than he had ever thought possible.

Then, licking her lips, she enveloped the head of his prick with her mouth. His mind blanked, the air stopped up in his lungs. Smiling evilly, Drusilla noted his reaction. Throwing herself into her task, she opened her mouth, engulfing more and more of him.

Xander's eyes crossed from the pleasure, the coolness of her mouth a relief from the burning heat of his body. Against his will, he began to thrust, fucking her mouth. She accommodated him, relaxing her throat to allow him enough depth. Crying out suddenly, gripping her dark head, he came, gasping and calling her name.

Drusilla stroked him gently as he came, her talented mouth swallowing the remains. As he stirred, brain beginning to function once again, she rested her chin on his stomach.

"Did my little pet like that?" she purred, delighted when his cock twitched under her stroking fingertips.

Dumbly, Xander nodded.

Smiling, Drusilla crawled up his body, making sure she dragged her hard nipples against his chest hair. "Now this is what you do to make Mummy feel all tingly." She caught his hand, and tugged it down to the junction of her thighs, where Xander's fingers first encountered silky hair, then a cool, slippery moistness. Obligingly, he slipped his fingers inside her deep well, firmly stroking the swollen walls.

Drusilla cooed, parting her thighs wantonly. "Ooooh, love...Mummy likes that."

Encouraged, Xander began to experiment with his stroking, fondling the engorged folds. She bucked against his hand, aching for pressure on her clit. Moving his thumb slightly, Xander brushed against the hard knot. Drusilla screeched, the pleasure surging within her. She began to press herself against that lovely finger, fucking his hand.

Xander watched as she came, her whole body trembling from the force of the orgasm. Momentarily exhausted, Drusilla dropped to his chest, still clutching his fingers within her. Just when he began to believe she had forgotten that he was there, hard, ready and able, she chuckled and once again straddled him, pushing him into the bed.

"Now, now, now, you've been a lovely man. My head is singing..."

Xander's eyes rolled back in his head. "Uhh...Drusilla?" he croaked, cock painfully inflamed.

Drusilla tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry, pet, let Mummy help you." With that, she rose up and impaled herself on his cock.

He yelped, the absolutely unbelievable sensations of her cool moistness squeezing his cock thundering through his body. He arched his hips up into her, desperate to get as close to her as he could. Thoughtfully, Drusilla ground herself down, aiding his penetration. His hands went to her hips instinctively, holding her writhing body in place.

Roughly, Drusilla rode him, hips churning over his supine form. Xander could do nothing but moan and beg her for release. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer; the need to climax was too strong. "Drusilla...please, now....I need....now...," he babbled desperately.

Speeding up, she accommodated him, reaching her own hand to fondle her clit, sending herself screaming into ecstasy. She writhed above him, her body shaking violently. Her inner spasms completely demolished the rest of Xander's will, and he jerked up into her, exploding with a deep moan.

At that moment, Xander looked into her eyes, and his blood ran cold. She was completely vamped out, her yellow eyes gleaming in the night. With a dainty snarl, she lunged for his throat, quickly biting and feasting on the rich red liquid that gushed out.

Xander grabbed her shoulders, attempting to pull her off of him...but then it ceased to matter. He was so tired all of a sudden...and then the blackness swirled up to meet him, dragging him down into the depths.

Ages later, as his brain finally cleared, he saw her slumped over his chest. Her eyes were closed, and she was asleep, a tiny smile crossing her lips. Wildly, he looked around, realizing that he was still alive. He touched his neck, and was startled to find no wound where he knew full well one should be.

Sighing, he settled back into the bed, unable to figure out what was causing the nagging sense of unease he was feeling. He closed his eyes, then opened them, looking up into the mirror he had placed on the ceiling above the bed in a fit of teenage perversion.

His eyes searched the mirror, and saw no Drusilla.

And no Xander.

 

THE END


End file.
